Down the Road and Back Again
by mrsbelalugosi
Summary: This explores a K.C./Clare/Eli triangle. SPLOILER: Eli wins. Come on, K.C.'s been a jerk lately. Clare gets back together with K.C. to "help" Eli see what he's missing, but K.C. gets attached. Takes place during the Boiling Point. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey this is my first Degrassi fanfic; I felt an undeniable urge to write at the thought of Clare getting back with K.C. to get Eli to realize what he's missing. I love the Clare/Eli pairing and I want K.C. to end up alone because of his being a jerk as of late. And K.C. is rather manipulative and jerkish in this fanfic, so not good for K.C./Clare and/or K.C./Jenna fans, at least not in later chapters. Hope you like! If you do, please review and I'll add more! Trust me, it gets really good!

**Chapter One**

Clare yawned dramatically as she took a seat at her typical desk in math class. As usual, she got there early, but she was ready to sleep just to get away from the clockwork going on in her mind about Eli Goldsworthy, her most recent romantic interest.

She was trying her best to understand his need for time before jumping into a relationship with her, as he was still healing from his last girlfriend's death, a fate he felt responsible for. But it was hard, as every time she was around him she felt the urge to touch him or kiss him or grab his hand, anything just to be close to him.

Her thoughts were interrupted as more people entered the class and she started to get her homework out, but something odd struck her. She noticed her ex-boyfriend, K.C., sit down in the row next to hers just as his current girlfriend, Jenna Middleton, sat down across the room, barely acknowledging one another. Jenna looked like she was forcing herself not to glance K.C.'s way, while K.C. looked angrier than usual and content in staring forward, earbuds in his ears.

This confused Clare as they usually sat next to each other, flirting obnoxiously loud, or performing some other methods of PDA. She shrugged her shoulders, having gotten over K.C.'s rejection long ago, although old habits invaded her mind with curiosity. She didn't have time to ponder further as the instructor, Coach Armstrong, entered and everyone took their seats.

"Good Morning, everybody. Lucky for a good majority of you, I will not be going over homework this morning, rather we will be working on the term project; a video project." Clare nearly groaned. Her last video project was not a success. "Now I know what you're thinking: a video project for math doesn't exactly sound like fun. But with this you'll get the chance to explore how concepts we've learned this term can be applied to the real world. I'll pass out rubrics and explain further, but first I will be assigning partners." Now the entire class groaned; he seemed to never trust them on their own.

Coach began reading off the roll call list, going in alphabetical order, the first two names working together, the second two names working together, and so on. Clare mentally attempted to figure it out, but she realized who she'd be working with just as Coach called their names.

"Edwards and Guthrie." Clare and K.C. immediately shot surprised glances at one another, and out of the corner of her eye Clare noticed Jenna's jaw dropping. Clare averted her eyes quickly as Coach continued down the list.

"All right, everybody, get with your partners; I'll be passing out the rubrics and give you some time to discuss your plan for the project; all work will be done outside of class." K.C. immediately gathered his things and sat in the desk in front of Clare, straddling the chair to face her. He attempted a smile.

"Hey," He said, his eyes timid. Clare nearly rolled her eyes. He probably thought she wasn't over him.

"Come on, it doesn't have to be like this." She said. K.C., surprised, cocked his head in question. "Yeah, we used to date, and we broke up; it was a while ago, and there's no reason to have all this tension and awkwardness between us. Let's just do the stupid project, and leave it at that." K.C. smiled.

"Sounds good." He said.

"But can we plan some other time? I'm not up for working on it right now." Clare said, laying her head down.

"Clare Edwards, putting off schoolwork? Gasp." K.C. teased. Clare looked up at him briefly to stick her tongue out, to which he laughed out loud. "Want to get together at lunch, work on the project?" She bit her lip, uncertain; lunch was one of her opportunities to see Eli, next to English and their time in the hall. _Oh, well,_ She thought, _He can have more time to think._

"Sure, why not?" She said, sitting up. "Computer lab?"

"Like old times." K.C. said, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah." Clare said, smiling shyly.

()()()()()()()

An hour later, Clare waited alone in the computer lab, eating a granola bar. Suddenly someone covered her eyes, and said,

"Guess who?" She knew immediately it was K.C., before playfully shoving away his hands and laughing.

"Wow, still doing that, huh?" She asked as he sat at the computer next to her.

"Yeah, remember when you used to freak out when I'd do it?" He said, wearing a satisfied smile.

"I remember my anxiety issues very well, thank you." Clare said, shaking her head. He laughed.

"You get meds or something?" He asked jokingly.

"I grew up." She said. There eyes met in seriousness for a moment, in which they were both reminded of the past, followed by an awkward silence. "Well, we should probably get started." She said, pulling out her math binder.

"Wait," He said. "You're probably wondering about me and Jenna, with the awkwardness in math today?"

"No." She said, trying to come across as nonchalant. He shot her a skeptical look. "Okay, maybe. What happened?"

"We broke up." He said bluntly.

"Why?" Clare asked, before she could stop herself.

"We just…didn't agree on some really important things." K.C. commented, looking down. His eyes were filled with…regret? Clare couldn't tell. She knew she felt bad for him. Things with him and Jenna seemed pretty serious.

"I'm…really sorry." She said, at a loss of what else to say. She put her hand on his. They smiled at each other, their little moment from earlier returning without an awkward silence.

"Hey," Someone greeted uncertainly from the computer lab door, ending their moment. K.C. and Clare looked up to see Eli, his eyes on their hands. She pulled her hand away and stood up, feeling strangely guilty. But she couldn't help but feel a tiny burst of pleasure. Eli looked pissed, his anger directed right at K.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Thanks for all the supportive reviews; it gives me motivation to update (wink, wink, nod, nod)! FYI more EClare, less Klare in the next chapters, and plenty of K.C. vs. Eli, which I cannot wait to write!

Clare quickly pulled her hand away from K.C.'s and stood up.

"Hey, Eli," She said, as if everything was cool. "Where's Adam?" Eli took his eyes away from K.C., regaining composure. K.C. remained seated, regarding Eli with question.

"He's in the caf. I was just on my way to my locker to grab something." Eli lied smoothly; he didn't want Clare to know he had been his way to her locker, hoping that's where she was as she hadn't shown for lunch. He then eyed K.C. again, which Clare took as a request for an introduction.

"Oh, yeah, Eli this is K.C. We're working on a math project together." Clare said. Eli now walked in, nodding and offering a small smile to K.C. "K.C., this is my friend Eli." Clare couldn't help but feel wrong for introducing Eli as her "friend".

"Sup." K.C. said in greeting to Eli, offering only a nod. What followed was the longest brief silence of Clare's life.

"Well, um, I guess I'll see you later." She said to Eli. "We have to work on this project."

"Yeah, sure." Eli said as he left, sounding much more confident than he felt. Clare sat back down once Eli was out of sight, smiling at K.C.

"So, back to the project-" She began before K.C. interrupted.

"Wait, are you gonna tell me what just happened?" K.C. asked.

"What are you talking about?" Clare asked, her expression too blasé.

"Was that your boyfriend? He sure acted like it. That tension in here was thick enough to cut with a knife."

"No, no, no; Eli and I are just friends." She said, hoping her face wasn't giving anything away. It didn't seem too, as K.C. relaxed and smiled.

"Cool." He said, beaming. As K.C. got out his things and went on about the project, Clare couldn't help but look over her shoulder, examining where Eli had stood just moments earlier, his expression going from surprise to anger back to calm and collected. Before she could get one more wrong moment of pleasure from that, she forced herself to get back to K.C. and the project, shoving Eli out of her thoughts once more.

()()()()()()()

"All right, so we're agreed filming will commence at my place tonight and be complete by at least next Tuesday?" Clare said, jokingly official, as she and K.C. gathered their things and left the computer lab.

"Agreed," K.C. said, laughing.

"See you at six." She said, waving goodbye.

"Wait, Clare," K.C. said before she could walk away.

"Yeah?" She said, smiling as she looked in his eyes. He paused.

"Never mind." He said, looking away. "See you later." Clare headed down the hall, still curious as to what K.C. was going to say. As she arrived at her locker, she leaned against it, trying to work out her thoughts. She kept going back to the moment Eli walked in on her and K.C. He was obviously jealous, right? Clare couldn't help but surmise that maybe jealousy could provoke Eli to make his move on her. She immediately felt wrong for thinking that way; she didn't want to be the girl who manipulates for personal gain; it was just plain wrong.

But, she did sort of like K.C., and if that upset Eli, so what? It wasn't her problem. K.C. seemed to have matured, and he was definitely flirting with her, but there was a good chance he wasn't over Jenna yet. She shrugged, standing up to open her locker. She decided she wasn't going to force anything with K.C., but if he made a move, well, whatever happened, happened.

Right as she slammed her locker door shut, Adam walked up.

"Oh, hey, Adam," Clare greeted. "Sorry I missed you at lunch, I had to work on a project in-"

"The computer lab, with some dumb jock?" He asked rhetorically, cutting her off before she could finish. Clare looked at him, puzzled for only a moment.

"What did Eli tell you?" She asked, looking skeptical.

"I shouldn't say," He said, not wanting to get mixed up in their drama yet again.

"Come on! He was jealous, wasn't he?" Clare hated how immature she sounded, but it only lasted a moment. Adam rolled his eyes, sighing.

"He said he saw you holding hands with some jock and when he came in you got all nervous, like you had something to hide. He acted pretty indifferent, but I could tell he was agitated. For the rest of lunch he was quiet and thoughtful and….wait, why don't you just talk to him yourself? I thought you guys were friends." Adam said, shaking his head.

"Wow, you just really don't get girls, do you?" She said, laughing. Adam made a face before continuing.

"Look, dude, don't go for some stupid jock just to make Eli jealous. Knowing Eli, it will backfire."

"Who said I was dating this 'jock' anyway? We're working on a project together, so what?" She asked defensively. Adam looked skeptical.

"Judging by that look on your face just now, I bet you'll go for it just to get a rise out of Eli." Clare tried her best to look innocent, something that came better naturally rather than forced. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"His name's K.C. and he just happens to be my ex; we dated long before I even knew Eli. He's very sweet and funny and if I want to go for it with him, that's my business and none of Eli's." Clare said, looking bold.

"Clare, come on, admit it: you want to make Eli jealous. You told me before you were really into him." Adam said, wanting her to be honest. Clare finally looked contrite, giving up the facade.

"Okay…maybe. But so what? Maybe if Eli sees me with K.C. he'll see what he's missing, and we can finally get together."

"I know you don't mean that. Like I said, this is Eli, and he's not your everyday high school guy. One way or another, this plan will backfire." Adam said, not wanting their drama to escalate any more than it already had. Clare bit her lip.

"I've got some thinking to do. I'll see you later, Adam." Clare said, starting to turn to go to class.

"Wait," Adam started as she turned back to him, "It's one thing to mess with Eli, but I doubt that K.C. the jock would be too happy with you playing him. Just…whatever you do, be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry about me; I know what I'm doing." Clare said, though her confidence couldn't be more false.

()()()()()()()

"Come on! Back then, just the thought of public school scared the living crap out of me; the school uniforms were a means of….comfort, and security." Clare said, shoving K.C. playfully, as he had been teasing her about her old dressing habits. They were up in her room, having just finished an hour or so of filming, though they hadn't gotten much done between messing around and joking on the script.

"Back then, you thought saying 'crap' was a sin." He reminded her, laughing.

"What can I say? The whole innocent thing worked for me; it still does." She said, playfully confident. K.C. stared at her for a moment, his joking smile turning to an earnest one.

"I've got to say, Clare, you've changed a lot since we were together." He said, still beaming. She shifted her footing, slightly uncomfortable.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" She asked, wearing a half smile.

"Definitely," He said. "I mean, you were always honest, smart, pretty…" He began, and at the last word Clare looked up to see his intense eyes on her, "but now you're fun, too; you know how to laugh at yourself."

"Um, thanks," Clare said, unsure how else to respond, but feeling almost too flattered. "But…what are you getting at?" She asked, still trying to be polite.

"This," He said, and then suddenly kissed her. Taken aback, she returned the kiss, but was very hesitant.

As he pulled back, he attempted to read her expression, which was proving difficult. It was a mix of surprise, confusion, and elation, all in one.

"Er…wow." Clare said, in a state of shock, though with the flirting that had been going on, she could only be so surprised. She looked up at K.C., waiting for him to say something, but he only looked down at her with a familiar expression, the same expression he wore after their first kiss. His eyes were adoring, his smile wide.

"Clare," He said, in a voice that indicated he had something serious to say, "I want to get back together." At his words, Clare immediately got angry, stepping back.

"Woah, now, K.C.," She said, her voice stern, "I'm not your rebound girl. You're mistaking me for some mindless cheerleader who'll help you stick it to Jenna."

"No, no, Clare you've got it all wrong." He said, trying to sound reassuring but not too eager. "_I_ broke up with her, and I'm not looking for a rebound. All those feelings I had for you, they're coming back, okay? I want to be with you 'cause you're _not _some mindless cheerleader. Jenna and I are done, it's in the past, and I want to move on with you, for real." The honesty in his eyes was convincing her.

"I don't know, K.C.; you and Jenna just ended things. It's not a good time." She said, shaking her head. K.C. now looked angry.

"Is this about that emo kid? The one from the computer lab?" He asked.

"No! I told you we're just friends!" Clare said, getting overly defensive. "And his _name_ is Eli!"

"Then what's the problem? There's obviously something between us again, and I know you feel it too." He said. Clare crossed her arms, looking slightly defeated. "Look, if you want, we can take it slow, but I just want to be around you again. Please?"

"I don't know…." She said, training off.

"Can't we just spend time together, like we used to? We don't have to be all serious, there's not even a need for labels." Before Clare could respond, there was a knock on her door.

"K.C., honey, your mom is here." Clare's mom said from the door.

"I'll be down in a minute, Mrs. Edwards," K.C. answered. "All right, so I'll meet you at your locker tomorrow morning?" K.C. asked Clare as he got his things together. At her hesitation, he said, "Great, see you then." Clare couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, K.C. went in for a kiss goodbye, but Clare turned her cheek at the last minute, so it was an awkward European farewell. K.C. smiled at her once more before leaving.

As she sat on her bed, Clare went back to the kiss. It was a little too wet, and a bit sloppy; maybe that's how Jenna liked it. Instead of analyzing further, it took her back to her kiss with Eli. His lips were much softer than K.C.'s, and Eli's kiss had more subtle passion behind it. He had been gentle, while K.C. went in for the kill. Ding, ding, ding; winner: Eli.

But K.C. had been really straightforward with her, and incredibly complimentary. Confused, she laid back on her bed, falling asleep. She dreamt of soft lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Greetings, readers! Thanks again for the reviews, which I can only hope will continue =D. Sorry I took a bit longer to update, but I really wanted to write Eli well, since we see a lot more of him in this chapter. To answer a question in a review, yes Jenna's preggers in this one, this will actually come to be an important part of the plot. Another fyi, I made up a few things about Julia that may or may not be true, so if more info about her comes to light I might be rewriting that stuff. Anywho, enjoy!

"Okay, dude, a serious talk is in order." Adam said from behind Eli, catching up with him outside of Degrassi, before school started.

"Why, I'm exemplary this fine morning, Adam, how kind of you to ask," Eli said, in his usual abstruse manner.

"Don't you get sarcastic on me, you know what I mean." Adam said. Eli turned to face him, looking particularly unfazed.

"Yes, this is about Clare and computer lab guy, correct?"

"Yes; if you don't get it resolved, the tension and drama will rise to the point where I'm once again the go between." He said bluntly. Eli sighed.

"You're right, I'll talk to her. It's probably some dumb misunderstanding anyway." But he realized Adam hadn't been listening, rather staring over Eli's shoulder. Eli turned to see Clare kneeling on the steps leading up to the school, picking up her books, which were in disarray on the steps. A deep blush was over her cheeks, indicating that she had tripped. Eli couldn't help but muse that Clare was the only high school girl who could make those little self-conscious moments so darn cute, but of course Clare wasn't your average high school girl. Adam started her way to help, but Eli stopped him.

"I got this," He said, but just as he began to walk her way, the jock from the previous day walked up and assisted her. Eli watched as Clare looked up at him, smiling appreciatively.

"I'm guessing that's the dude from yesterday?" Adam asked at Eli's hesitation and staring. Eli nodded. "What was his name again? Clare mentioned it…"

"K.C.," Eli answered Adam, though still watching Clare interact with the guy on the steps. K.C. now opened the door for her, his eyes on her ass as Clare entered the school. "Wow," He said, looking incredulous. "Could he be more obvious?" Through the glass doors Eli could see them walking together, his arm around her waist.

"What?" Adam asked, confused.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. He began to walk up the steps, Adam by his side. "Let's get in there. Wouldn't want to miss precious seat time." As they got inside, Eli's thoughts were occupied by the signs coming together; it was hard to plead denial now. Clare was (though Eli even hated to think the word) _involved_ with K.C.

()()()()()()()

As K.C. walked her down the halls, Clare had to ignore some stares coming from the cheerleaders. He stuck around when they got to her locker, and she didn't protest when he kissed her before going off with his football buddies.

Right as she closed her locker, she noticed Eli coming her way. She wondered if he saw her and K.C. kiss, but as he approached, she couldn't help but smile, unable to be nervous. He held his usual enigmatic grin and subtlety cocky demeanor; in Clare's eyes, Eli was the only guy she knew who could make arrogance so attractive.

"Hey," He said, leaning against the locker next to her's. "You get that project finished?" He said, attempting to keep his voice even. It was proving difficult after witnessing that kiss just now, but Clare didn't seem to notice.

"No, it'll take a while; it's another stupid video project. In fact, K.C. will be coming over a lot." She said. Eli dropped his smile.

"Wow, really, Clare?" He asked, rolling his eyes as he began to walk away.

"What?" Clare asked, though she already knew what. He turned to her, still annoyed.

"I said I needed time, and you think flirting with some dumb jock will speed things up, right?" Eli asked, though feeling he knew the answer. Clare gaped at him, but not for long.

"You are so full of it," She said, shaking her head. "First of all, K.C.'s _not _a dumb jock; you don't even know him. He happens to be ex, and a really good guy."

"Oh, yeah, he seems real stand up." Eli retorted, though a bit surprised about the ex factor.

"Excuse me? Do you even know him?" Clare asked, now annoyed as Eli, but having a hard time staying that way while looking him in his dark green eyes, passion-filled as always.

"I saw him this morning, after he so kindly helped you out with your things on the steps. And the whole gentlemanly-opening-the-door thing," He started with a bitter laugh, "it's a cleverly crafted shtick among football morons in order to get a better look at your ass." He said, sarcastic emphasis on the _cleverly_.

"You were watching us this morning?" Clare asked, wishing she didn't feel so pleased by that.

"Yes, I'm trying to help you out," Eli said, frustrated, but serious for once. "But, whatever, forget it Clare." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Eli!" She hurried in front of him before he could go. "I don't need help. I know what I'm doing." She said, though had no more true confidence in that than when she said it to Adam the day before.

"Right," He said dryly, making it quite obvious he did not believe her. "I just don't want you to get yourself into something serious just to get to me."

"Who said I want to get to you anyway?" She asked defensively. Eli only looked at her, unconvinced. "And like I said, K.C. is not your average jock."

"I know you're smarter than this, Clare," Eli began, "a guy like him only wants one thing." Clare laughed out loud.

"I never, ever thought I'd say this, Eli, but you sound like my mom," She said, still amused. Eli was only frustrated.

"Fine, he only wants to hook up, get in your pants, bang; I could be more vulgar, if you like," He said bluntly, annoyed.

"That's unnecessary, thank you," She said, "And to be honest, I think you're only bringing that up because _you're_ jealous." Clare accused. Eli dropped his annoyed demeanor, now serious.

"What if I was?" He asked, inching forward, their faces now close. He was wearing a look of blunt honesty, a look Clare had always observed he wore well, but at the moment it stunned her. She didn't have an answer, as she was more focused on controlling the urges that came with being so physically close to Eli, especially when she was close enough to be reminded of just how perfect his lips were.

Before anything further could happen, the bell rang, indicating they had less than three minutes to get to class. Clare stepped back.

"I have to go," She said, now nervous, "But we're cool, right?" Eli, though frustrated, nodded and sighed, defeated.

"Always," He said, almost wishing he didn't have such a weak spot for her, but knowing it was well worth it. Clare gave him a half smile and wave before turning into the other direction. Eli watched her walk off, and their eyes met once more as Clare turned to get one more glance.

()()()()()()()

Eli sat at the desk in the back, slumped down in his chair, waiting for the last ten minutes of trig to pass.

He was observing a dark-haired girl a few seats in front of him and the guy she was talking to. She laughed and talked much too loud as she folded her arms below her chest, purposefully pushing her breasts up in the face of the guy she was talking too; he was taking her bait as expected.

Though Eli's more primitive side enjoyed that bait as well, his dominant side, the thinking one, was still preoccupied with Clare. In his mind he had been repeating the conversation they had earlier over and over, and he came to the conclusion that Clare didn't know what she wanted. That truly confused him; for the fairly short time Eli had known her, she always knew what she wanted, and had boundaries she simply wouldn't cross.

That separated Clare from the other girls, such as the brunette a few seats away from him. It was one of the reasons he couldn't stay away from her after their pairing up in English; she had a mind of her own. Her assertive independence and quiet confidence, of course paired with her doe-like, pale blue eyes and surprisingly alluring innocent appearance, drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

At a time where Eli was openly feeling so many passionate emotions, he was taken back to Julia. She had been so different from Clare in so many ways; she had a much more daring, shoot-first attitude, and a not-so-innocent appearance, yet he was constantly reminded of her whenever thinking about Clare.

He speculated that it was because of the way both girls had sparked his interest unlike anything he'd experienced before, and how he suddenly began to crave any contact with them. Being close to Clare, as he had been briefly that morning before being interrupted by that damn bell, Eli felt an overwhelming desire to graze her porcelain cheek with his hands and kiss her with the passion that had been underlying ever word he'd ever said to her.

Thinking about Julia, Eli was reminded of how he could never forgive himself for hurting her and ultimately causing her death, and why he shouldn't court Clare, or even be jealous of her interactions with another guy, whether he seems like a jackass or not.

Eli shook his head, realizing he himself didn't know what he wanted, or what he was going to do. For once in a long time he had no plan and was stuck playing it by ear.

_ The things she does to me,_ He thought, unable to control the smirk that played on his lips.

()()()()()()()

Clare left the cafeteria line knowing she was sitting with Eli and Adam, no matter the little disagreement she had with the former that morning. She knew K.C. sat with the football team at lunch anyway, which she was actually thankful for; it made things easier. She saw Eli and Adam sitting at a table in the back, Eli showing Adam something from the comic books they read. She rolled her eyes; she used to think comic books were not only a dying "art", but for the lonely adults of the comic book-reading generation, at least until she saw Eli and Adam were so openly fond of them.

As she sat down at their table, the two boys stared at her, surprised.

"Don't give me that look," She said, slightly playful.

"We're just shocked that you'd choose to associate with us after getting with the dreamiest boy in school," Eli said, his best impression of an innocent teen girl, albeit from the fifties. Clare was happy some things never changed, in this case Eli's humor.

"I could never forget you two, no matter how many social ladders I climb," Clare replied, playing along. Adam simply rolled his eyes, sitting back with an amused smile while Eli smirked at her. Then all of the sudden both Adam and Eli looked behind Clare, watching something else. She turned around just as K.C. sat down in the empty chair beside her, right across from Eli.

"Hey," He greeted her, smiling.

"K.C.!" She exclaimed, obviously surprised. "What's up?" As K.C. had sat down, Clare noticed Eli glaring, making no attempt to be friendly at K.C.

"Not much, just thought I'd spend the rest of lunch with you," He said, still smiling.

"Okay, cool," She said, smiling, though still surprised. "Um, you already met Eli," She said, gesturing to him, though he still regarded K.C. as one would regard a street animal.

"And I'm Adam," He said before Clare could introduce him, as he hoped K.C. wouldn't notice the tension that was rolling of Eli in waves.

"Oh, yeah, you're Drew's brother, right?" K.C. asked.

"Yep, that's me," Adam said with a nervous laugh, kicking Eli under the table for continuing to keep up the tension levels.

"You okay?" K.C. asked at Clare's silence and scowl at Eli.

"She's just surprised you aren't sitting with your gorilla friends, discussing porn and brain injuries." Eli responded before Clare could. She and Adam both gaped at him. Eli now held a satisfied smirk directed at K.C.

"Eli!" Clare cried, in awe of his sudden rudeness.

"It's okay, Clare," K.C. said. "I'm sure your friend here is just upset he forgot his eyeliner and angsty poetry at home today, right?" He said, challenge in his voice.

"K.C.!" Clare said, shocked. Eli only laughed sharply.

"Wow, I've got to hand it to you, you're one clever Neanderthal. I bet you're the smartest of all your friends." Eli said, as if talking to a kindergartener. K.C. now gave him the dirtiest of looks.

"Don't take it out on me that you couldn't grow a pair and make your move on Clare!" K.C. said, irritated. Clare now shot him a dirty look.

"Both of you, please just shut up!" She said right before Eli could drum up another retort. "K.C., don't talk about me like I'm not even here, or pretend like you know anything about me and Eli. We _both_," She began, gesturing to Eli, "agree we're just friends." Despite Clare's efforts, Eli and K.C. continued to glare at one another.

"I'm just going to go leave," K.C. said after a moment. "I'll see you tonight at my place." As he said this, his eyes were on Eli, who sneered in response. Clare looked wary.

"Bye," She said. K.C. smiled his sweeter smile as he brushed her cheek with his hand, making sure the Eli was in clear view, and left.

"Ugh," Eli said, looking disgusted. "He might as well pee all over your locker,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Clare asked, turning back to him and Adam.

"That little 'gesture' just now was his way of marking his territory for all to see." Eli said, still annoyed as he watched K.C. exit the caf.

"More like for _you _to see," Adam said to Eli, also irritated by K.C. After a pause, Clare looked anxious. Eli sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you," He said apologetically. "But I don't like that guy more than ever, and that won't change."

"Just please don't let things escalate like they did with Fitz," Clare said, pleading. "No diabolical plots or anything, all right?" Eli was feeling defeated at how desperate Clare looked.

"As long as he means anything at all to you, there will be no diabolical plots." Eli said, looking down. Clare looked truly thankful.

"Just remember, you're only as good as your word." She said as she got up with her tray, though she barely ate at all. Eli gave her his signature smirk as she left, making her believe all was right between them; at least as right as it could be at this point.

"Okay, so what are you _really _gonna do?" Adam asked as soon as Clare was out of earshot.

"Nothing yet," Eli said, still watching Clare as she dumped her tray and left. "Just sit back and wait for him to screw it up."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey y'all I'm writing this note as an edit to the chapter 4 that's already been posted, but to those of you re-reading or new to my story I realized I forgot to add a conversation b/w K.C. and Clare where she's mad at him for being a douche to Eli, but he "sincerely" apologizes and she eventually forgives him, and blah blah blah. So I was hoping we could all just assume it happened prior to the beginning events of chapter four because I'm too busy working on chapters five and six to edit. I hope you can forgive me (: It wouldn't have been that intriguing anyway, I just wanted to make sure you guys don't think I'm getting too far away from Clare's character cause she definitely would NOT have been cool with K.C. treating Eli that way, whether he deserved or not. Anyways, enjoy and (please) review!

** Chapter Four**

"Are we done yet?" K.C. asked Clare as she edited scenes from their project video on his computer that night. She was in his room, sitting at his desk as he entered with two sodas.

"Almost, I just have to press save and…voila. We're done!" She said proudly, turning away from the computer back to him, beaming with pride. "We don't have to get it in until Tuesday, so we can burn it on a DVD and work on writing the introduction later."

"Sweet," K.C. said, smiling as he sat down on his bed and set the sodas on his end table beside it. Clare stood up to get a soda when he grabbed her hand, looking up at her affectionately. She followed his lead hesitantly as he pulled her down onto his bed beside him and kissed her. She pulled back.

"What are you doing?" She asked, though the question was only a means of pulling away.

"Kissing my girlfriend," He said as he went in for another.

"I thought you said no labels," She said, only slightly playful. He simply shrugged and smiled sheepishly. K.C. leaned in once more and continued to kiss her, and though Clare returned it, she remained timid. Though he did so gently, K.C. moved forward, pushing Clare back onto his bed as they continued making out.

Clare was feeling anxious, but continued to reciprocate because a part of her was enjoying their intimate moment. It was only when K.C. began to undo the buttons on her top that she pulled back completely.

"Whoa," She said. As she looked down he stopped, but she noticed he had something in his free hand. "Is that a condom?" She asked, practically shouting as she spotted the unmistakable silver package with the Trojan logo. He quickly shoved it back in his pocket. At that moment, K.C. was grateful his mother was out of the apartment.

"Uh…" K.C. began before she shoved him off of her and got off the bed. He looked up at her, shell shocked. She grabbed her backpack and left his room. K.C. hopped off his bed to follow her. "Wait, Clare!" He grabbed her wrist as she neared the door. "Don't go," She turned back to him, still angry, pulling her hand away.

"What were you thinking? You know my values. They haven't changed since we were last together. I'm sorry if I was leading you on in there, but I thought you understood."

"I do! I'm sorry, Clare, it's just with Jenna…." He began. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I figured you two were having sex," She said, making no attempt to hide the disgust in her voice.

"_Had _sex," He said, correcting her tense.

"Has it changed you this much, losing your virginity?" She asked. K.C. looked embarrassed and slightly angered by her rejection.

"I'm sorry if I got wrong signals in there, Clare, but I didn't know you were still a prude." He said hatefully. Clare scoffed, outraged. K.C. quickly realized his indiscretion. She turned once again to leave. "Wait, no, I'm sorry," He began as she opened the door. She didn't look back as she headed down the hallway. He stood at the doorway. "How're you getting home?" He shouted as she went, genuinely concerned since her mother was not due for an hour. He went back inside, knowing Clare was going to do what she wanted and needed to cool off anyhow.

As Clare rode down the elevator, tears brimmed at her eyes, though she wasn't emotional enough for true waterworks. She was angry more than anything, that she had chosen to trust K.C. again and he threw it in her face. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd only wanted to get back together to have sex with her. As she left through the lobby and braced herself for the cool night, she realized her mother and father couldn't pick her up for another hour, as they were attending an important church function. Even if they could've picked her up, Clare did not want to explain the situation to either of them.

Clare sat on a bench a few buildings away from K.C.'s, contemplating what to do. She didn't have any cab or bus fare, and walking home was out of the question. It was dark and as she looked around she saw only menacing characters, so she looked down and took out her phone. She knew of one friend who could drive, and that same person she could depend on to pick her up.

She sighed heavily as she opened a text, putting Eli's number in the send box. She couldn't call him; the possibility of hearing the smugness in his voice was too much for her to bear at the moment.

_Are you busy? Need a ride. _She typed and sent.

_Address?_ He responded, only moments later. Clare breathed a sigh of relief as she texted the street number and cross section. She smiled in spite of herself, overjoyed Eli was coming without question. She took out her earphones, plugging them into her phone to listen to music so her thoughts could cease while she waited for Eli, as she was still reeling from her fight with K.C.

Fifteen minutes later, Clare saw the hearse coming down the street. She shoved her headphones in her bag, stood up and waved it down like a cab. It stopped a few feet away from her. It was dark enough that Clare couldn't fully see Eli but knew it was him from his build and mop of dark hair.

Clare went for the passenger door, having only been in the hearse a few times. She admitted to herself in the past she was a bit intimidated by the car and curious as to how Eli procured it, but in truth she didn't want to know, having a feeling it involved breaking a commandment.

As she got in she put her backpack at her feet. Eli looked over at her with an unreadable expression, though she recognized curiosity behind his eyes. He began to drive.

"You want me to drop you of at your place?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, please," She said, finding it humorous that she sounded like she was speaking to a cabbie.

"So do you want to tell me why you needed a ride from downtown Toronto this time of night?" He asked, his body language more awkward than Clare was familiar with.

"Eli, it's only six' o'clock." She said, amusement leaking into her words.

"Still…" He said. "I assume this has to do with K.C.?" Clare could tell he was finding it difficult to hide the smugness in his voice, but at least he was trying.

"Yeah," She replied, sighing. Before he responded, Clare noticed him eyeing her breasts, something he had never done before; something she thought was above him. Annoyed, she looked out the window.

"Um…you might want to button up." He said. Clare looked down, blushing as she realized why he had been looking. The few K.C. had undone were bearing more cleavage than she was comfortable with. She quickly buttoned them up, still embarrassed she hadn't noticed it before. The mood in the car was beginning to get to her.

"K.C. and I were making out and he pulled out a condom, and when I shot him down he called me a prude. You were right about him, about everything. Are you happy?" She blurted it all out, talking fast and angrily as the tension in the hearse came to a boil. Eli's eyes widened for a second, then he exhaled and regained composure. All of the sudden, he pulled over to the side of the nearly-empty street and cut the engine. He turned to her.

"No, I'm not happy." He said. His voice was quiet and very serious. "I know I made it known today I thought this was going to happen, but I'm not going to shove it in your face." He reached over and gently took her hand in his. "I would never revel in your pain. I care about you, Clare, a lot. I need you to know that."

Clare's features relaxed at the sight of Eli's now-honest green eyes boring into her own. A small blush crept on her cheeks at his words, and he smiled as he took his free hand and rested it on her cheek, tenderly caressing it with his thumb. She took her own free hand and held his wrist, as if to pull him away, but she simply held it. Suddenly her phone rang. She was unsure whether or not to pick it up.

"It might be my mom," She said. He lowered his hand from her face as she took her phone from her pocket. She looked down at the caller ID and then at Eli, annoyed their moment was over. "It is her," She said, sounding defeated. She flipped open her phone and proceeded to explain the situation to her mother. As she talked, Eli watched her with an enticed smile, her hand still in his. She hung up after a few minutes, and then momentarily paused, staring straight ahead as she pulled her hand away from his.

"K.C. called her, that's how she knew I left his apartment." She said, though not specifically to Eli, as she was still staring forward. She seemed confused by K.C.'s concern. She looked over at Eli, her features no longer composed as they had been just minutes earlier when he was gazing into her eyes. "We should probably get going, my mom called as they were on the way home. The fundraiser ended a lot sooner than they thought," She said, rather absentmindedly. Eli reluctantly started up the hearse and got back on the road, the silence returning. He peeked at Clare a few times as they drove; she stared out the window, looking thoughtful.

As he parked outside her house, Clare reached for her backpack, but Eli stopped her.

"We should talk before you go," He said. Clare now sat back, looking at him expectedly. "I want to know where we stand." Clare looked wary. She expected him to say more, but in a fit of spontaneity, Eli moved over next to her, smoothly sliding one hand around her waist as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Without hesitation, Clare returned the kiss, giving into the whim like never before. She could feel desire and passion fill her, and although these emotions were mostly unfamiliar, she embraced them as he ran his hands through her hair. He kissed her with such eagerness, like she was water and he a victim of the merciless Sahara. She distinctly remembered so much more lust and intensity in this kiss as opposed to their first, which was gladly received.

Then, in the heat of the moment, she shoved him back and slapped him hard across the face, an act she had never dreamed of performing in her life. Though shocked at her own actions, she contained her passion-fueled anger.

"How dare you take advantage of me!" She accused, pointing an angry finger at him. "Men!" She shouted just as she grabbed her backpack and jumped out of the hearse, slamming the door shut without giving him an opportunity to explain further. Eli sat with his head still turned, his hair messily in his eyes; the wind had quite literally been knocked out of him. He then smiled, touching the sore area where Clare had just smacked him. He had no regret for his sudden, perhaps inappropriate action; he had never seen so much raw emotion from that girl before, and it only made his yearning that much stronger. He got himself together and drove off, sitting back and continuing to smile mischievously.

Clare threw open her front door and slammed it shut, thankful her parents were not yet home. She threw her backpack across the room and leaned against the wall, her heart still pounding. She slowly lowered herself to the floor, her mind racing. She was overwhelmed at what had just happened. Never in her life had she felt so many emotions over so little time; desire and passion turned to heated anger at Eli's lack of sensitivity when she realized he was taking advantage of her confused state of mind.

More than anything, she could not believe she had just _slapped_ him. She buried her face in her hands, her pulse beginning to slow. She knew deep down his desire-fueled kiss had gotten a reaction that was foreign to her loins, a reaction K.C. was unable to procure. In her mind the slap was justifiable as the moment before she hit him she was convinced he was manipulating her vulnerability. However, she felt she knew Eli better than that, and that the kiss had been Eli suddenly unable to overcome urges rather than an attempt to use her confused state as a means to satisfy his own primitive desire.

She began to feel guilty at what she had done. She had quite enthusiastically responded to the unexpected kiss, and she realized she had only slapped him out of guilt because she was still technically attached to K.C., though mainly because her own values denoted that she shouldn't be feeling the compulsions she had felt in the moment Eli had embraced her. Though she had always knew she enjoyed how Eli made her feel, in that moment those feelings alarmed her. The outlandish things she had done that night were part of a long list of things she had done since meeting him that weren't true to her character; all things Eli had a part of. She found herself once again disconcerted, unsure whether to side with her heart or with her logic.

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. _What he does to me,_ She thought, shaking her head as she (unsuccessfully) attempted not to smile as his face floated through her mind, all other thoughts ceasing.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five**

Clare walked her bike in the school parking lot after she arrived, her head bowed, as if everyone around her knew what she did the night before. She had barely slept with all that had happened.

As she looked up she saw Eli's hearse parked about a hundred feet away. He was sitting on the hood, his earphones in with his back to her. She sighed. Clare had previously decided she had no choice but to talk to him and get everything out in the open.

She stood her bike behind his car, putting down the kickstand. She walked up slowly, watching him carefully. He didn't seem to notice her; he was staring forward, looking thoughtful, his fingers drumming on the hood. She walked in his line of vision, and at first he looked surprised to see her. She waited for him to take out the earphones as he sat up. Clare was relieved he had no bruise or sign that she had hit him.

"Hey," Eli said, his voice very nonchalant. Clare smiled in spite of her former serious intentions. Eli didn't look upset or troubled or angry, he just held a smirk in his eyes and a twitch at his cheek, as if he was trying not to smile.

"Hey," She replied, sounding somewhat like a shy school girl. He scooted over, patting the place beside him. Clare reluctantly pulled herself onto the hood next to him. "I hope I didn't do too much damage last night," She said lightly.

"I've endured worse," He said, shrugging as he gazed out at the still-rising sun. "I was just shocked." Eli now turned to look at her. "You don't cease to surprise me, Clare." The way Eli said it made her feel complemented. She inhaled deeply, trying to stay on track.

"I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have done it."

"Why did you?" He asked before she could continue. She looked at him, surprised at his question.

"Well, a lot of reasons, I guess." She said. Eli noted the confusion in her eyes.

"You want to know why I think you did it?" He asked.

"Okay, why do you think I did it?" Clare asked, now guarded, sounding slightly annoyed.  
"Because you're scared," He said, his voice confident. "When we kissed last night, I could feel your emotions were all over the place; it was different than our kiss for the project, and I felt it too." Eli now looked at Clare, leaning his face in closer to her's. "There was certain…heat between us." Clare was so mesmerized by the rhythm of his words, she realized she forgot to breathe; she quickly took a breath and looked away. Eli laughed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," She replied, controlling her expression to appear as if nothing happened. "Go on."

"I think not long ago you wanted to see where you and I could go, but now you're realizing how strong your feelings are for me." He said, blatantly arrogant. Clare shook her head, wearing a tight-lipped smile.

"Smug much?" She asked humorously.

"Are you denying my claim?" Eli asked, businesslike. Clare sighed.

"I wish this was all as simple as you think, Eli, but it's not. Maybe that's why I did what I did last night, but truth be told at the time I thought you were taking advantage of me." Eli now looked annoyed.

"That's bull, Clare. I know you know me better than that. I was serious when I said I care about you." Eli said, his eyes holding a certain intensity they typically lacked. Clare looked down, exhaling slowly.

"Now I think I need time to think." She said finally. Eli smiled bitterly.

"And so the tables have turned," He said, the sarcasm thick in his voice, although his statement was true. "So will you be thinking about me, or about K.C.? Because you should know by now what type of guy he is."

"It would be wrong of me to judge him from one bad thing he did or said, not to say I'm 'over' what happened with him last night."

"Ah, Clare Edwards, ever the mature and logical one." He said, now wearing a small smile. She shoved him playfully.

"That's more than I can say for you, Eli Goldsworthy." She said, returning his modest, but playful smile.

"What can I say? I have a devious nature." He said. Clare laughed her genuine laugh, a sound that always held beauty as it rang in Eli's ears.

"That you do," She said, her smile now wide.

"It's good to see you two happy," They heard Adam say from behind suddenly. Eli and Clare turned to see him walking up to them, next to the hearse.

"Hey, Adam," Clare greeted warmly. Her mood had risen since her arrival. She and Eli slid off the hood. Adam looked at them, suspicious as to their newfound ease with each other.

"Something happen since lunch yesterday?" He asked. Eli and Clare exchanged glances.

"We can talk about it later. Let's get inside, we've got five minutes till the bell." Clare said. She now walked her bike to the bike rack, Eli and Adam accompanying her. As they bantered and laughed as they walked, Clare felt a sense of belonging that she hadn't realized was so foreign to her until that moment.

()()()()()()()

K.C. opened his locker with vigor, as he had done everything that way that morning. He was in a pit of self-loathing after his mistake with Clare the previous night. He felt immensely guilty, and angry at himself for being able to hurt Clare, as gentle and loving as she was. He knew he had to get her back, or at least win her forgiveness.

He threw some books in his locker and snatched some out, though not really paying attention. His friends were avoiding him because the stress was evident on his face, and his occasional temper issues were well-known.

"Were you feeling lucky, punk?" He heard a sarcastic voice say from behind his locker door. He slammed it shut, revealing Eli leaning against the locker adjacent to his. He was doing his best Eastwood impression, which according to K.C. was not very good as he liked to believe Eli was the opposite of all things masculine. K.C. considered Eli with a look he typically reserved for gum stuck to his shoe.

"I believe that's a misquote," K.C. said simply, shoving past Eli. Eli roughly seized K.C.'s arm, turning him so they faced each other.

"I was referring to last night, when Clare shot you down and in turn you proved to her what I've been saying this entire time." K.C.'s face was twisted in anger.

"Yeah, and what's that?" He said, his voice daring Eli to reply. Eli did not back down.

"That you're a jackass with a one track mind and no regard for anyone but yourself."

"You don't know anything about me, and if you think that Clare and I are over because of last night, you're dead wrong, emo boy." K.C. said, glaring down at Eli as he towered over him.

"Wow, you really believe Clare would take you back after you basically mocked everything she stands for? You must be even dumber than I thought." Eli said, staring right into K.C.'s anger-filled eyes.

"When Clare and I are back together, while you're sitting in your piece of shit funeral van crying off your make up, I think we'll all agree who the dumb ass is."

"That's not going to happen, especially since Clare and I were making out right after she flat-out rejected you." Eli said. This set K.C. off, causing him to seize Eli by his shirt and shove him up against the lockers.

"You are one lying son of a bitch," K.C. said, so close in proximity to him that Eli could feel the fury rolling off K.C. in waves. Eli matched his fury with an expression he reserved for the cruelest of bullies, as his upper lip curled, and his eyes filled with heated determination. With one rage-fueled, forceful shove Eli pushed K.C. off of him. They stood across from each other, both ready to lunge at the other at any moment. Suddenly a teacher, noticing the pre-fight signs, ran up and stood in between them.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" The teacher asked as he eyed Eli and K.C. They respectively composed themselves.

"Not at all, sir, just a little disagreement," Eli said, his voice still tight. The teacher glanced at them both suspiciously, but walked off anyway. As soon as the teacher rounded the corner, K.C. was back in Eli's face.

"I don't give a damn what lies you're trying to tell," K.C. began, sneering. "but you _will_ stay away from Clare or-" Eli suddenly cut him off.

"Or I'll regret it? You'll kick my ass, or steal my lunch money?" He said, throwing out possible threats in a mocking manner. "You should know, clichés annoy me more than anything, but yours is particularly boring, though beginning to piss me off. I'm not scared of you, nor do I consider you a rival for Clare. I'm just waiting for you to realize she's way too good for you and back the hell off." K.C. stepped back, now regarding Eli with a look of challenge.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, do you?" K.C. said, his voice low and menacing. The bell suddenly rang, indicating the start of first period. "Just know that if you do try to steal my girl, you will painfully regret it. And in case you just don't get it, that _is_ a threat." He glared down Eli once more before heading down the hallway without looking back.

"Let the games begin," Eli said under his breath as he watched K.C. turn the corner.

Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews, they are always welcomed and appreciated! Sorry I took so long to update, school just started back, blech. Anways just wanted to see if it would be cool if I changed the title to "What She Does to Me" b/c I've always hated the one I have now. Any thoughts? Plus, I'm sorry this was sort of a short chapter compared to the last couple, but I basically wrote it to set up for upcoming events; climactic events, which I'm pretty excited about writing! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Out of sheer laziness, I'm choosing to keep the title the same, but thank you so much for those of you who suggested some!

Also wanted to say, for the sake of this chapter and the rest of the story, let's forget Clare could've easily texted K.C. I understand we and they live in a digital age, but the note's important later on. Anyways, enjoy and review, live long and prosper!

** Chapter 6**

Before leaving that afternoon, K.C. returned to his locker, almost hoping Eli would be there so he could give him what he had coming. As soon as he opened his locker, though, a note fell out. He picked it up, seeing it was written on a piece of torn out notebook paper.

_Meet me behind the school after last period._ _Clare._ The note read, in her hand writing. He smiled, knowing this was his one and only chance. He practically ran to the back entrance, ignoring a group of his football buddies as he rushed passed them, though they shouted his name at his back.

When he reached the door, he stopped, composing himself as he brushed his hair out of his eyes and planted a sorry look on his face, though finding it difficult to hide his smile. He stepped outside, at first instantly remembering the incident where he keyed Coach Armstrong's car just a few meters away, though the memory came and went as soon as he noticed Clare sitting on top of one of the new metal picnic tables not too far away, her feet perched on the bench.

She didn't seem to notice him; she was looking in another direction, her expression a bit anxious as she leaned back, resting her hands on the table. K.C. stood by the door for a moment, admiring how good she looked. She wore a short, long-sleeved floral print dress over tights and knee length boots. Her outfit showed off the slender curves she had developed since she and K.C. had first been seeing each other, just one of the things K.C. admired about her new physique.

He wasn't able to stare for long as she suddenly looked in his direction, at first looking surprised and a bit nervous to see him standing there. K.C. awkwardly waved, walking quickly over to where she was. He realized for the first time since his arrival that there were other kids around, mostly stoners or juvies who didn't want to go home; it was too cold for anyone to really hang out back here. K.C. wondered if one of the reasons Clare had chosen this place to meet was so Eli wouldn't see them. He had been trying to avoid thinking about the claims Eli made earlier that morning about kissing Clare, but K.C. knew he had to apologize to Clare before he could go deeper into that.

"Hi," He said as he reached the table, stopping in front of it. He stood awkwardly, his eyes averted.

"I see you got my note," Clare said, her voice empty. K.C. realized he had been clutching it in his right hand the whole time. He half-smiled as he shoved it in one of his pockets along with his hands. He finally looked up, meeting her eyes. He saw they were anxious, but with a slight hostility behind them.

"We should talk." He said, nodding. He sat on top of the table next to her, though keeping his distance. She turned to him, looking him over for a moment.

"You did a really crappy thing last night." She said plainly, her voice soft. K.C.'s heart suddenly ached at the hurt her expression that was now showing. All of the sudden, he slid over next to her, taking her hand in his. She resisted at first, pulling away, but then only eyed him suspiciously as he would not let go of her hand.

"You have no idea how horrible I feel about what happened. It's all I've been able to think about. You mean so much to me, Clare, and I don't want to lose what we just got back because of my stupid, stupid mistake." He said, his words honest, though desperation was leaking into them. Clare pulled her hand away, and scooted away from him, looking in another direction. "Say something,"

"I didn't want you to come out here so I could hear your apology and forgive you as soon as you said something right. It doesn't work that way. I trusted you again, and ended up sorely disappointed." Clare said, her voice still low as she continued to avoid looking at K.C.

"I said something right?" K.C. asked, a bit of humor in his voice. Clare then glared at him. His smile faded. "Sorry."

"I say we just end this before either of us gets hurt any more. You know, we tried again, and it just won't work." Clare said, once again looking away. K.C. controlled his temper as it flared at her words, keeping up with his calm, apologetic demeanor. He got close to her once again, putting his face in front of her's so she had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"No. We cannot just give up after one disagreement." He said firmly. Clare scowled at him, jumping off the picnic table.

"What happened last night was a bigger deal than you're making it out to be, K.C.! I can't be with someone who doesn't understand my values. Even if we got back together right now, walked into to school hand in hand and fell in freaking love, I won't nor will I ever have sex with you, and that is just who I am, and I _know_ you can't handle that."

"I didn't, I mean don't, want you back just for sex," He began, staying calm. "Last night, I just got carried away and did a stupid thing in the heat of the moment. You can't say you've never done anything like that." For a moment, there was a flash of guilt in Clare's eyes, but K.C. didn't know her mind was flashing back briefly to the scene with her and Eli in his hearse. She shook her head. "And I'm so sorry about what I called you…you didn't deserve that. You were sticking up for your beliefs, and I completely respect that; I even admire it." Seeing her expression soften, K.C. took the opportunity and climbed off the picnic table, standing in front of her. He gently took her hands in his.

"This is the second time you seriously violated my trust. I can't just jump back into things with you as if nothing happened." She said, though her tone was lacking in anger, giving K.C. some confidence.

"But you want to, Clare, I can see it. I know I hurt you twice and I'm so, so sorry, but can't we just keep it simple? Ease back into things? I will earn your trust again." K.C. said this with a certain amount of vigor that was beginning to appeal to Clare. She looked him in his honest blue eyes willingly this time, liking what she saw.

"Where would we even start?" She asked.

"Here," He said, and then kissed her, placing his hand on her cheek and his arm around her waist. Hesitant at first, Clare gave into the familiarity of K.C.'s lips. She once again found herself noticing his overagressiveness and overuse of saliva, and comparing this kiss to Eli's. Speak of the devil, they heard a shout from over by the back door. They both pulled back to see him rushing towards them, his face twisted in anger, similar to the expression he held that morning when nearly fighting K.C. K.C. stepped back, standing in a battle-ready position.

"What the hell?" Eli shouted as he neared them, then shoving K.C., nearly pushing him to the ground. K.C. balled his fists, his expression tight with fury. Clare literally stepped in between them, pushing them away from each other.

"Please let's not do this!" She exclaimed, shooting them both pleading looks. They each resolved to simply glare at one another.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked Clare, concerned.

"I'm fine," She said looking down guiltily. Eli then eyed them both suspiciously as he realized K.C. hadn't been forcing himself on Clare.

"I'm not getting this, Clare," Eli said, his voice tight as he turned his attention to her. "What are you doing?"

"_We_ are getting back together," K.C. said, stepping forward and wrapping his arm around Clare's waist before she could say anything.

"You are just not who I thought you were, Clare." Eli said simply, turning to leave. Clare shrugged away from K.C., going after Eli.

"Wait!" She said. K.C. grabbed her arm as she began to run after Eli.

"He's not worth it." He said, holding on. Clare yanked her arm away.

"Yes, he is." She said firmly, as she grabbed her backpack and rushed after Eli, who had just gotten through the door. K.C. let her go, though still fumed that Eli had gotten in his way. The little stint only further fueled his determination.

()()()()()()()

Clare rushed through the halls, looking for Eli. She was feeling conflicting emotions after what happened with K.C. behind the school, but she put all other thinking aside as she searched for him.

She finally found him sitting in a corner of the Zen Garden, his earphones in, and wearing a scowl. She knew he saw her as she entered, but ignored her. She stood in front of him for a moment, waiting for him to remove his earphones, but he didn't even glance at her.

"Eli!" She shouted. Finally she yanked them out of his ears.

"What?" He asked, his voice clipped.

"We need to talk." She said, crossing her arms.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're choosing him, end of story." He said, trying to control his expression as he looked at her with blank eyes.

"You're not even going to ask me what happened?" She asked, annoyed.

"I know what happened, I can see it in your eyes." He said. She then looked away, annoyed at her own vulnerability. "I know you're going back with him because you think it's safe. This makes no sense, considering he cheated on the first time around and the second time he insulted you for not screwing him." Clare looked at him, shocked.

"How did you know about Jenna?" She asked.

"Asked around," He said, shrugging. "Apparently it was once really hot gossip." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at such mundane high school things. "I wanted to bring it up, but I knew it would hurt you to be reminded again, so I didn't."

"He didn't cheat on me with her." Clare said quietly, correcting him.

"Okay, so he left you for her. Fake blonde, big-breasted, cheerleader Jenna." He said. His words cut her, which he intended to do as he was still reeling from what he considered a betrayal. Clare was speechless, the hurt obvious on her face.

"I honestly don't know what to say at this point." Clare said stiffly, crossing her arms.

"How about that you now realize he's a drooling, walking hormone who would choose wank-bait like Jenna over you anytime?"

"Like I said earlier, Eli, you shouldn't try to predict what someone's going to do because of one thing he did in the past." She said, her voice still tight and upset at his words. "I thought you of all people would be one not to judge."

"Clare!" He said, exasperated. "He's hurt you _twice_! You need to end it with him." Eli said. His demanding tone was bringing out Clare's rebelliousness.

"You don't own me just because I had a little crush on you, Eli," Clare said, wanting to hurt him, too, now that she knew his feelings for her, though her statement was hardly true. Eli sneered.

"I happen to know it was more than a little crush. And I also know that all of the sudden you don't want reckless me to interrupt your sheltered little life now that you have a painfully normal boyfriend, albeit one who would cheat and lie to get what he wants from you. So I won't." He said, his eyes cold.

"That _not_ want I want!" She said, her eyes desperate as she shook her head.

"Then what the hell do you want, Clare?" He asked, loud and angry. She didn't answer. "What do you want?" He asked again, still shouting. He grabbed his bag and rushed out. She stepped forward to go after him, but couldn't seem to muster the strength.

"Eli," She whispered his name as she saw him disappear around the corner, toward the front entrance. Clare sat down, putting her head in her hands.

As she contemplated what had just happened, she became more and more angry at Eli's blatant cruelty and demand. She sneered, angry at his hypocrisy. He accused K.C. of trying to be possessive, when he himself was trying to control her, not to mention hostile to K.C. every chance he got, in a "He-Man of the Universe" kind of way. She turned as she heard someone at the entrance. It was K.C.

"I've been looking for you. I thought you might have left, though." He said softly. Clare suddenly stood up, walked over to K.C., and kissed him aggressively on the lips. She pulled back, smiling a devious smile at K.C. _This'll show Eli,_ She thought.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked K.C.

"N-nothing," He said, stuttering as he was still recovering from her sudden kiss.

"It's Friday; let's go out." Clare said, her eyes determined. K.C. smiled, surprised.

"Awesome." He said, still beaming.

()()()()()()()

Eli sat in the hearse, still in the Degrassi parking lot, his mind racing after the blowout in with Clare in the Zen Garden. He was furious at himself for lashing out at her and rubbing the Jenna situation in her face. _How could I not stop myself after seeing how hurt she was?_ He asked himself, shaking his head and looking to the heavens for an answer. He hoped he hadn't lost her for good.

He sighed and pulled out his keys, about to start the hearse, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Eli turned to see Clare and K.C. walking hand and hand through the passenger side window, leaving the parking lot. K.C. stared straight ahead, his lips moving, but Clare's eyes were on Eli. He quickly realized she could see him. She smiled.

Eli's muscles tensed. Now she was with K.C. just to piss him off! Despite his anger, more than anything, Eli was worried for her. He didn't trust K.C.; Eli had a strong gut feeling K.C. was going to seriously hurt Clare, one way or another.

Eli now watched as Clare turned away. She and K.C. rounded a corner and disappeared, more than likely headed to the Dot. Eli turned back forward, staring at the steering wheel. He then suddenly jumped out of the hearse, slamming the door. He kicked the front tire a few times, frustrated. He _had _to make sure Clare saw K.C. for who Eli knew he was. He shook his head, trying to clear it, when suddenly he recognized Jenna, the ex-girlfriend, and Ali come out of the front entrance on the front steps of Degrassi. Ali had her arm around Jenna, who was in her cheerleader uniform. She appeared to be crying. Eli approached them, wondering if he could get what he needed.

"Everything okay?" He asked, making his voice slightly curious with a hint of concern. He had never spoken to Jenna before, but he and Ali were friends by association, right? Ali glanced up at him, but Jenna spoke before Ali could.

"Just fine," Jenna said, her voice sharp. She didn't look up at him, speaking to no one in particular. "Apparently the spirit squad can't have a pregnant member. And I'm still in the first trimester! It's just not fair!" Eli nearly fell over in shock. It all made sense now.

"You're pregnant…and it's K.C.'s?" He asked. She looked up at him suspiciously.

"Yes…why do you care?" Jenna asked. Eli, still astonished, shook his head.

"He and Clare are dating again." He said, with no particular emotion.

"WHAT?" Ali and Jenna shouted/asked in unison.

"Since when?" Ali asked.

"Couple days ago. So K.C. dumped you…'cause you're pregnant?" Eli asked tentatively. Jenna returned to being pissed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I don't want someone like him around my baby, anyway," She said indignantly. She and Ali proceeded to ignore him as they began discussing Clare and K.C.

Eli walked off, twirling his key ring around his finger as he headed to the hearse. He smiled. He knew what he had to do, and that after he did it, K.C. would be a nuisance no longer.

**Midnight Larkin**: Hi! I admit I stole some of the comment you left on Chapter 3 for Clare's thoughts on Eli this chapter cause when I read your review I was like "Totally true! Wish I had used that!" So for this chapter I did…anyways, thanks for that, and the other reviews, you always having something interesting to say!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated in like two months and I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't have many more readers on this story but to be honest I just lost inspiration, but for whatever reason its back, along with me! So I'm basically starting where I left off, so it still takes place roughly midway through the Boiling Point, with no regard whatsoever to the fall episodes.

** Chapter 7**

Clare waved goodbye as her mom drove away, having just dropped her off at the Dot. She had some extra time before school started and knew she could really use a latte.

It had been a long, long weekend. Most of it she spent with K.C., doing couple-y things, which she had admitted to herself was kind of nice. But she couldn't get _him_ out of her mind. She just kept remembering with such guilt how smug she had felt while watching him watch her and K.C. walk away as he sat in the Hearse.

She had also been ignoring his texts and emails, the titles always about something urgent. Clare wasn't sure if it was out of guilt or anger.

She shook her head and walked into the Dot, very ready for that latte. As soon as she walked up to the counter and ordered, though, as she looked around she noticed Eli sitting at a table in the far corner, not looking her way, rather nervously tearing up the cardboard on his paper cup. She cursed to herself and turned around, looking out the Dot's large bay windows only to see Morty parked in all its gothic glory.

_How did I not notice the big black funeral car sitting across the street?_ She asked herself, annoyed. As she tried to make for a hasty exit, she heard him call her name. She continued to walk out as if she didn't hear him.

"Clare!" He said again, from behind her as she rushed outside and down the sidewalk. She finally turned around, exasperated.

"What?" She asked coldly. "What do you want, Eli?"

"Well, first to apologize. I was really pissed off the other day and I took it out on you. It was a crappy thing to do." Clare sighed.

"It seems like lately all we've been doing is apologizing, or explaining, or trying to fix things. It's exhausting." She said, her eyes tired.

"I know what you mean." Eli said, nodding, his eyes empathetic. "But there's something else, something that might end all of this." He said. The change in his tone got Clare's attention.

"What?"

"I found something out…about K.C. And I think you have a right to know." He paused.

"What?" Clare asked again. He looked apprehensive. "Spit it out."

"Jenna's pregnant. That's why she and K.C. 'broke up'. He dumped her." Eli said, rushing the words out. Clare looked like she had the breath knocked out of her. After it sunk in, though, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know you don't like K.C., Eli, but that's a really big accusation." She said, refusing to believe it, though she had the sense to know Eli simply wasn't dumb enough to make up such a lie.

"I heard it from Jenna myself, after you and K.C. left on Friday. That's why I've been so desperate to talk to you this weekend. You have a right to know."

"No, no, no. K.C. would've told me." She said, her blue eyes wide in confusion. "How do I even know you're telling the truth?"

"Ask Jenna yourself. I'm sure she'd be happy to talk if it would get you away from her baby daddy." He said.

"I _will_ talk to her, Eli. And if you're lying…" She trained off, quietly angered. She turned around, headed towards school. Although she was still going to talk to Jenna, she could feel what Eli had told her was true.

()()()()()()()

Clare rushed into the school, her head darting around as she looked for Jenna. She spotted her blonde head not far away, naturally with a group of cheerleaders. Clare rushed up to her.

"Is it true? Are you having K.C.'s baby?" Clare asked, her words urgent. Jenna turned around, surprised.

"Shhh." She hushed Clare, looking around nervously. "Come with me." She led Clare away from her friends and down a nearly empty hallway.

"I'm guessing Eli told you." She said, still looking around. "I thought that's why he was asking so many questions Friday." Clare took a deep breath, her eyes wide. Now she knew it was true.

"And K.C. broke up with you because of the baby?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jenna said, looking hurt. "Apparently he's just not man enough to handle it. Anyway, if it's true about you and him getting back together, take my advice and dump him before he can hurt you like he did me." Jenna said, spilling quickly as she was eager to leave. She turned and walked away as Clare stood still in shock.

_It can't be true._ She thought to herself. But as Jenna continued to walk away Clare noticed how her walk seemed to be slower, and how her mid-section jutted out slightly, which was always odd for an active cheerleader.

Clare leaned back against the lockers, looking up toward the ceiling. _How could he not tell me?_ She asked herself. She sighed as she stood up straight, knowing what needed to be done. She walked toward the front entrance, deciding to wait on the front steps for K.C. to arrive.

As if on cue, she noticed K.C. walk into the front doors. She stood at a distance away, where he wouldn't notice her. She saw a few of his friends walk up to him and start talking with him. But she saw as he noticed Jenna close by, he looked nervous and said goodbye to his boys.

Clare grunted in disgust at K.C.'s selfishness. He quickly noticed her and walked her way, but his smile was quickly wiped away when he recognized the scowl painted on her face.

"You all right, baby?" He asked. Clare laughed bitterly.

"Interesting choice of words." She commented, returning to her scowl. "No, I'm not all right, K.C. 'Cause you haven't been honest with me, and apparently not with yourself, either."

"What are you talking about?" K.C. asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"I know about Jenna and the baby. And I know that you're abandoning her. Were you ever gonna tell me? Wait, no, more importantly, were you just going to forget about them, act like it's not your responsibility? How could you do that?" She asked, looking disgusted. K.C. paused, shocked.

"Well…um, who told you?" He asked, still shocked. Clare shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. You didn't think I was going to find out eventually? You do know that pregnant women's bodies grow to the point of notice eventually, don't you?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Clare. I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you myself, after we got comfortable again."

"Don't give me that bull, K.C. And in case you haven't figured it out, we're done. You're just not who I thought you were; you disappointed me yet again." She said, shaking her head as she began to walk away. But before she could, he seized her arm.

"Don't go!" He said. She turned back to him, eyeing his hand on her. "Please hear me out, Clare. I feel like you're all I have left. I need you. All this…this stuff with Jenna is eating at me. You have no idea." He said, his eyes desperate, for once showing the emotional rollercoaster he had been on since finding out about the pregnancy. After a moment of weakness, Clare returned cold.

"I'm sorry, K.C.," She said. "Maybe if you'd have told me earlier I could help you, but I am done." She said, pronouncing each syllable of the last three words clearly. She pulled away from him once again.

"Clare." He said. The tone in his voice made her turn to him for the last time. "I'm not making the same mistake I did last time. I'm not letting you go."

"You're going to have to." She said, her voice firm as she left him standing alone in the hall, looking desperate. K.C. turned around slowly, feeling empty. As he looked up, he noticed Eli leaning against the lockers not far away, looking smug. Rage flared up in K.C., the familiar feeling returning from before the days when things were good for him, before Clare or Jenna or his new and improved mom, who was now once again deteriorating.

"What the hell are you lookin' at, freak?" He spat at Eli, approaching him menacingly. Eli remained in his same stance, regarding K.C. with his usual contempt.

"A train wreck," He said, his eyes still smug as K.C. towered over him. K.C. studied him suspiciously.

"Wait a minute," He said, his eyes darting back and forth at Eli. "You did this, didn't you? You made sure Clare found out about Jenna!" He accused, his voice filled with fury. The look on Eli's face showed he didn't deny K.C.'s claims.

"What if I did? You're dumber than I thought if you didn't know she was going to find out eventually."

"Yes, I know she was going to find out." He said tightly. "But I'm sure you made it seem a helluva lot worse than it really is." K.C. said, still angry.

"You impregnated a girl you claimed to love and then abandoned her; you can't make it much worse than that." Eli said dryly.

"Don't act like you understand this." K.C. snapped. "It's none of your goddamned business, anyway."

"Clare is my business." Eli snarled. "I always knew you weren't good enough for her. I didn't even have to try to sabotage the relationship. It was doomed from the start because of _your _mistakes."

"Don't give me that bullshit; I don't need a lecture from you about moral compass. You've been trying to ruin me and Clare from the start. This is _your_ fault."

"You are delusional." Eli said, shaking his head as he walked away. K.C. turned slowly.

"This is not over, Goldsworthy." He said, but Eli didn't acknowledge him. "You really fucked up!" He shouted at Eli's back. K.C. slammed his fist against the lockers, still feeling the heat of rage.

Standing not far away, his back against the water fountain as if it were his personal property, was Fitz. He had watched the heated confrontation between Eli and K.C. with great interest. He approached K.C. casually, a one-time drinking buddy of his.

"Hey," He said coolly. K.C. turned around, still furious.

"What?" He snarled. Fitz put his hands up in defense, a strange smile on his face.

"Be chill, man. I saw what happened between you and Goldsworthy. You looked pretty pissed. What's that about?" He asked.

"He's been screwing with my life." He said simply, though it was obvious he was still angry, he seemed to relax a little. "He stole my girlfriend."

"He's straight?" Fitz asked, sounding surprised. Even though he had already known, he never missed an opportunity to insult Eli. Never the less, K.C. laughed loudly; a little too loudly.

"Surprisingly, yes," K.C. said, still chuckling. "What are my issues with Eli to you, anyhow?"

"I have my own reasons to hate that freak. He's been nothing but a pain in my ass since he first came to this school."

"So? Are you suggesting we do something about him…together?" K.C. said, lowering his voice slightly.

"You catch on fast, Guthrie." Fitz said, only slightly sarcastic, as he grinned mischievously.

"I'm in." K.C. said, not skipping a beat.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm going to have to ask you to suspend your disbelief once more and forget that at the beginning of this chapter Clare probably would've just texted Eli if she wanted to meet him, and when Eli was looking for her he could've just texted and/or called her. I know this is unrealistic, but its better for the story so SHUT THE EFF UP AND READ.

** Chapter 8**

Eli stood at Clare's locker, slightly anxious as he waited for her to stop by now that classes had ended for the day. Crowds of people flew by him, and his eyes searched them for her face.

He hadn't seen her since he watched her walk away after she ended things with K.C. earlier that day. Eli regretted not chasing after her at a time when she was obviously so distraught, instead opting to stand around and rub it in K.C.'s face.

After approximately ten minutes with no sign of her, he sighed and went to his own locker to get what he needed before taking Morty home. But as soon as he opened his locker, a note fell out. It appeared to be written on a torn out piece of notebook paper.

_Meet me behind the school after last period._ _Clare. _It said, in her handwriting. Eli's eyes grew wide, realizing she must have been waiting for him all this time. He shoved his things in his locker and ran to the back entrance of the school, hoping she hadn't left yet.

As he burst through the back doors and ran out into the small field behind the school, with the brick walls littered with graffiti and metal picnic tables, his heart fell when he didn't see her. He stood alone, seeing no sign of her, when suddenly someone shoved him from behind.

It was forceful as well as unexpected enough that Eli fell face-first onto the ground, just barely catching himself so his face didn't slam into the dirt. He quickly turned on his back to see who had pushed him. His eyes grew wide when he recognized the two tall figures standing above him, their silhouettes blocking the sun. Both their faces were spiteful and arrogant.

It only took a moment for the shock to wear off and Eli pushed himself off the ground and stood up, backing away.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, looking from K.C. to Fitz. A thought suddenly came to him. "Where's Clare? What did you do-" K.C. cut him off.

"Shut up!" He commanded. "Clare was never here. _I _put that note in your locker. It's the same one Clare gave to me last week." He said smugly. Eli was only slightly relieved, but quickly returned to the problem at hand: the two giants whom he'd been pissing off had him cornered in a remote area.

"So what are you gonna do?" Eli began, hoping to distract them. "Just wait-" But once again, K.C. cut him off. But this time it was with his right hook. The impact pushed Eli back, but he stayed on his feet as he gripped his jaw and his lip began to ooze blood.

"Nice," Fitz said, giving K.C. a high five. Then it was Fitz's turn, who got Eli right in the gut. Eli doubled over in pain, and knew he had an opportunity to run, but he couldn't let himself go down like a coward, so he took the pain. He made a feeble attempt to return the favor to Fitz, but he was already weak as it was, and K.C. grabbed his arm, twisting it.

"You know what it feels like to loose control now, don't you, freak?" He said in Eli's ear as he released him and Eli fell to the ground. They both proceeded to kick him in the ribs while he laid there, grunting in pain. Finally they stopped, surveying their work. Fitz knelt down beside Eli's head, leaning his face in close to Eli's.

"This is what you get when you screw with me, emo boy. You had this coming."

"Eat shit and die," Eli said, his voice weak but audible. Fitz stood up, spat at him and kicked him once more.

"Don't be a snitch." K.C. said as Fitz returned to his side. "Or next time we won't go so easy on you." They walked off, laughing and congratulating each other. When they reached Fitz's old Gremlin, he looked around briefly before getting in the passenger side and taking a large bottle of Vodka out of the glove box.

"Wanna celebrate?" He asked K.C. After a moment of hesitation, K.C. smiled.

"Hell yes." He said. Fitz climbed into the driver's seat and K.C. ducked into the car, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig.

()()()()()()()

Clare curled up on her couch, trying to focus on reading to get her mind off of the ever-impending drama in her life. She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts, focusing on the words on the page and the afternoon rain that was beginning to pound on the roof.

She gave up, putting the book down and the kettle on so she could make her favorite chai tea. Sighing, she wondered what she was going to do to occupy herself. Her parents were going to be gone for the next few hours, meeting with the lawyers. Then she jumped as she heard a loud banging suddenly at the door.

"Clare!" She heard a familiar voice shout in panic.

"Eli?" She shouted back as she recognized his voice. She hurried to open the door.

"What the…" Clare asked as she opened her door. Eli stood there, soaked from the rain, his face beaten. She moved aside as he stumbled in.

"You're safe!" Eli said, holding his groin. "You have no idea how relieved I am." Clare shook her head as the shock wore off. She shut the door.

"We have to get you to a hospital!" She exclaimed, her voice panicked.

"No!" He shouted. "They'll ask questions, and probably call my parents." Clare quickly backed off, knowing how stubborn he could be, and led him into her living room and onto her couch.

"Let me get some bandages and anti-septic," She said, going for the upstairs medicine cabinet and getting back in record time.

"Now tell me what the hell happened," She said as she cleaned his wounds, her voice quietly demanding.

"It's a long story." He said simply.

"Oh, we have all the time in the world." She said dryly. Eli sighed.

"It was K.C." He said. Clare stopped cleaning his lip for a moment, her eyes wide.

"No." She said in disbelief.

"Yes. K.C. and Fitz; they jumped me after school." He said, his voice bitter. "K.C. put a note in my locker that I thought was from you, telling me to meet you after last period behind the school. I showed up and they came at me." Clare recognized his indignant expression, with his eyes irate, his lip curled up in fury; it was a look he maintained when speaking of the cruelest of people. "After they finished I was blacked out for a bit, but when I came to I was so scared he'd come here and tried to hurt you, so I got here as fast as I could."

"Oh, God, Eli, I'm so sorry. If I'd known K.C. would do this-" Before she could finish, Eli cut her off.

"Don't, Clare. It's not your fault. There's nothing you could've done." Eli said, taking her hand away from cleaning his wounds and holding it in his own. "It's all okay, 'cause they'll get theirs." He said, his tone vengeful. Clare squeezed his hand, alarmed.

"Oh, no, you're not continuing this feud, are you?" Clare asked, concerned. But she spoke before he could even answer. "You know what? Never mind. We can talk about that another time when you're not bleeding and in pain on my couch." Eli smiled thankfully.

"Good. I hate arguing with pissed-off, overly-protective Clare, though she is pretty cute." He said.

"Don't think flatterly is going to make me any gentler." She said as she continued cleaning his wounds.

"Ow!" Eli said as she cleaned his busted lip with hydrogen peroxide. "That stings." He said.

"Oh, don't whine, you can take it." Clare said. Eli laughed despite the pain.

"You are just a regular Florence Nightingale." Eli said, grinning. And then, now that the rain was quieting, and the only light a soft glow coming from the corner lamp, Clare stopped her fussing over his wounds and realized how close her face was to Eli's. His green eyes were twinkling as they watched her. "You know, with all that's been going on, I haven't had a moment to stop and savor how beautiful you are." A deep blush spread over Clare's cheeks at his words and she turned away. Eli hadn't often said such romantic things to her.

He took her chin gently in his hand and turned her face back to his as he leaned in. But Clare took the hand and held it as she backed away.

"You're bleeding, remember?" She asked. He touched the busted spot on his lip, as if suddenly remembering, chuckling softly.

"That was really close to being a perfect moment," He said.

"Except for, you know, you being beaten within inches of your life a couple of hours ago by my ex-boyfriend," Clare said dryly.

"Well, yeah except for that," Eli said, his smirk coaxing the smile back out of her. After a pause, the moment engulfing both of them, Eli spoke once more. "What is wrong with us?" He asked, slightly rhetorically.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Clare said. Eli smiled.

"I care about you _so_ much; so much it hurts sometimes. And you're the same way, I can feel it, right in this moment. So why aren't we together?"

"Well, at first you were still dealing with grief over Julia, and you got frustrated, then I got frustrated, then K.C. came back into my life, and now….now…." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Now nothing," He said, taking her other hand in his, his smile brighter than Clare had ever seen. " 'The moment is now, and the now is us,' " He said.

"Javier Manqué," She said, smiling, recognizing the poet's words.

" 'She came before me/ with a smiling heart/ with eyes wide like thunder/ and hands soft like rain/ she whispers sweet nothings/ and calls me by name/ we kiss with the sunset/ in infinite bliss/ the moment is now, and the now is us.' "

"It's beautiful," She said quietly, her eyes soft.

"The first time I read it I thought of you."

"You're not bleeding anymore," Clare said, her eyes on his smooth lips.

"Thank God," He said, their lips meeting, seeming to mold together as if nature had intended it that way.

Author's Note: ITS NOT OVER YET.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So this is the chapter that's not for the kiddies. Reader discretion advised or whatever. Especially for K.C. fans, cause he goes from prick to criminal.

** Chapter 9**

Only an hour after The Kiss, Eli held Clare in his arms, and for a moment they both listened to the rain, still pounding on the roof. She had finished cleaning him up, and even though he was still reeling from the harsh, painful humiliation that had occurred only hours earlier, Eli had never been happier, finally being able to hold Clare the way he always wanted to.

"It's strange how one of the most humiliating moments of my life so far happened within hours of one of the best." Eli said.

"Ha. The irony is delicious." Clare said, deadpan. She got up from lying beside him on the couch, sitting up and watching him. She brushed the dark hair that always seemed to be lingering out of his eyes. "This day has been…well, you know, you've been here." She began, as he laughed softly with her. "But you really should go. My parents will be home soon, and as you know they're not exactly fond of you. Plus, your parents are probably worried sick."

"Clare. You know my parents. I bet they're at home, happy I'm sowing my wild oats." He said, smirking.

"Still, it's getting late." She said. Eli sighed as he sat up, grunting.

"I suppose it is." He said, defeated. Clare helped him to the door. "So…see you tomorrow?" He asked, hopefully.

"Duh." She said, smiling. He laughed and she hugged him, giving him a peck on the cheek. But as she pulled away, Eli pulled her back in for one more passionate kiss. After a minute, he pulled away and smirked, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Thanks," He said. "For everything."

"Anytime. Just try not to get yourself beaten the crap out of again, please?"

"I'd do it again if it meant every afternoon would be like this one." He said. Clare rolled her eyes at his romanticism, but smiled dreamily regardless.

"Bye, Romeo," She said, giving him one last hug.

"Later," He said as he walked away backwards, watching her close the door. Clare walked into her house slowly, feeling as if all was right with the world.

She laid down on her couch, going over the past hour and a half in her mind, and replaying it over and over, when suddenly the doorbell rang. She smiled, having a feeling about who it was. As she got up to answer it, she realized Eli left his backpack. She picked it up and opened the door.

"You forget someth-" But before she could finished, she dropped the bag as she realized the person in the doorway was not Eli, but someone else. "K.C.!" She said, in shock. He shoved his way in, not saying anything. As he entered out of the dark, overcast outdoors, Clare noticed his movements were awkward and he held a nearly empty liquor bottle in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to…to make sure I got to you before that bastard Eli." He said, stumbling over his words. He made his way into her living room.

"K.C., you're drunk and you need to leave." She said, staying by the door. "You need to leave _now_." But she heard a crash in the living room, so she shut the door and quickly followed him. He had stumbled into a table and a few framed pictures fell on the floor and broke. "Get out of here, K.C.! I mean it."

"No. Not until you hear me out." He said, his speech still slurred.

"Don't you dare try to justify beating Eli to a pulp today. What you did was wrong and immature. We're over, and beating up Eli won't change that." Clare said, indignant.

"You don't understand!" He said, reaching for her hands. "You're all I have left now. My mom's new boyfriend is fucking her up, and with Jenna and the baby…its all so much and you take me back to the days when everything was simple and I was just another smart kid." For a moment, Clare pitied him in his sad drunken state, but remembering Eli's beaten face and limp, all her sympathy was gone.

"That all sucks, K.C. But it doesn't change what you've done. I'm going to call your mom to come get you." Clare said, turning to the kitchen. But K.C. grabbed her wrist, stubbornly refusing to let go.

"No. I'm not leaving until I have you back." He said, turning angry. Clare was suddenly scared, seeing the seething in his eyes. She recognized how much taller he was compared to her; how broad his shoulders were, and how he was getting bigger after all the football and basketball training. Even when he was drunk, he still had an advantage over her.

"K.C., please let go of me before you do something you'll regret." Clare said calmly, trying to be reasonable. But all K.C. did was slide his other hand around her waist and roughly pull her in toward him.

"I never have regrets with you, Clare. God, I want you so bad." He said as he locked eyes with her, and she saw his mood swing with a new animal instinct replace his anger: lust. He put his hand on the back of her head and held it in place as he kissed her, sloppier than ever. She was fighting him as hard as she could, but he was determined. He tasted of a disgusting mix of vodka and tobacco.

Clare's mind was racing, as she knew how this story ended. Suddenly all she could remember was Darcy's trauma; the suicide attempt, the pain etched on her face for weeks and weeks, pain that never seemed to have really gone away. And at that moment Clare understood. The fear and loss of control was building up inside her as K.C. continued to kiss her roughly, his hands going to places that were sending shivers up her spine. Her hands now free, she shoved and hit at his chest, but her efforts were futile. She had a moment to breathe as he began to kiss down her pale neck.

"Please, K.C., please stop this," She said, sobbing. His arms were around her, and she was still pushed up against him.

"I can't," He said. But she felt his grip loosen slightly, and she took the opportunity to get away by sending him a forceful blow in the groin. She turned and darted for the backdoor, but tripped on the coffee table leg and landed awkwardly on the floor. A moment later she felt him pick her up by her shoulders and push her on her onto the couch. She screamed as he got on top of her, kissing her again and sliding a hand up her shirt.

Then, as if God himself had sent him, Clare heard the front door fly open.

"Clare!" She heard Eli shout, panicked. K.C. let up, stumbling off her just as Eli entered the room. Seeing Clare lying in an awkward position on the couch, her face tear-stained and terrified, and K.C. obviously intoxicated and looking at Eli with a simultaneous expression of fear and anger, he rapidly put two and two together. And then Clare was paralyzed by the expression that came upon Eli's face. She had seen him angry, infuriated, pissed beyond belief, but what she saw on his face couldn't compare to any of that. It was pure wrath.

Eli then lunged at K.C., wrestling him to the floor of Clare's living room with pure adrenaline. His fists were suddenly like bullets, as fast as they were hitting K.C. Clare stood up, covering her suddenly freezing limbs with her arms. At first she felt a slight gratification at K.C.'s predicament, but she quickly realized the severity of the situation.

"Eli, stop! You're going to kill him!" She said, not daring to interfere physically. Taken out of a trance, he stopped and turned to her, as if just noticing she was there.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his voice urgent. But K.C. took advantage of the distraction and got out from under Eli, running out the front door without looking back. Eli got up, ignoring his now bruised and bloodied knuckles, and reached out for Clare, but she forcefully pushed him away, her eyes slightly glazed over. "Clare, it's okay. You're safe now." Eli watched her silently as she sat down on a chair across the room, wrapping herself in a blanket as she began to cry.

"How did you know?" She asked, in between sobs.

"I came back for my backpack, and I heard you scream." He said, walking over to her and kneeling beside the chair.

"You're safe now." He repeated. He tried to put his hand on her's, but she pulled away once again.

"Thank you." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"There's no time for that right now. You should go to the hospital. And the police. That sonuvabitch deserves to rot." Eli said, his eyes once again containing wrath as he spoke of K.C.

"No. Not right now. Can things just be quiet for a little bit? I want to hear the rain." She said, her eyes still glazy and her voice distant.

"Okay, Clare. Okay." Eli said, looking at her with worry. "You're safe now." He said once more.

Author's Note: Almost done! But not yet.


	10. Chapter 10

** Epilogue: 42 Days Later**

As Clare led Eli down the narrow paved road, her hand entwined in his, she looked up to see beams of morning sunshine coming through the trees. The air was slightly heavy with humidity, but the mountain breeze kept the day beautiful.

"To say this day is beautiful would be a vast understatement." Eli said, eyeing Clare as she continued to lead him along. She held the glow that had taken her weeks to get back.

"It's always amazing up here. I'm just glad my parents let you come with us so you could see it." Her family went on an annual camping trip in the mountains, usually around the time Darcy was home to visit. Clare had begged her parents to let Eli come along, and they were okay with the idea after seeing how he helped her in the weeks following the attack.

"So where are we going?" Eli asked for the 504837486th time. Clare laughed.

"You don't do too well with surprises, do you?" She asked rhetorically. Eli laughed lightly.

"I do not. This better be a quality surprise I've been suffering for."

"We're almost there!" She said, seeing some marking Eli didn't recognize. She put her hands over her eyes, leading him from behind. After walking for a few minutes, she stopped him and pulled her hands away.

"This is it?" He asked, uncertain. He found himself staring at a grassy hill, about two stories high with wooden plank steps built into it.

"Not yet," Clare said, putting her hands back over his eyes as she began leading him up the steps.

"Oh joy, the greatest present that could be given, climbing a bunch of steps in ninety degree weather," Eli said, heavy on the sarcasm. Clare laughed.

"You're the one who chose to pack all black clothes."

"Don't hate on the look, it's patented." Eli said with a smirk. Finally, they reached the top, and Clare removed her hands once more. Eli's heart nearly stopped dead in his chest.

Straight ahead and all around him was like a canyon of beauty, straight out of a Renaissance painting. Below him the hill sloped back down into the clearest, bluest lake he had ever seen. It reflected the clear sky and blinding sun, causing billions of beams of light to meet it and sparkle like miniature constellations on the water. Surrounding the vast lake was a coven of mountains, circling it as if protecting its beauty. On either side of him the hill stretched on, flat like a plateau, eventually molding into the mountains.

He looked over at Clare, who watched him take it all in with curious, adoring eyes. She entwined her fingers with his and brought his hand to her lips as she held it, kissing it gently as she looked in his eyes. He tucked a lock of her now-longer, auburn hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," Was all he could say. "It's beyond amazing, I don't know how I ever doubted your brilliance," He said, a laugh in his voice.

"_My_ brilliance? Have you seen this?" She asked with a smile, gesturing to the endless beauty.

"Quite honestly, it has nothing on you." He said, his eyes filled with a gentleness and infatuation. He began to pull her in for a kiss when her eyes lit up and she pulled back.

"Wait a sec," She said. "Do you have your switchblade?" Eli laughed.

"I hardly think it's necessary for what we were about to do." He said. Clare laughed.

"Just give it to me," He pulled it out and handed it to her. She flipped out the blade.

"I've always wanted to do this," She said as she sat down on the first wooden step that led down to the lake. Eli kneeled and watched as she began to carve into the wood. After carving for a few moments, Clare stepped back, allowing him to read it.

_The moment is us. _

_ EG + CE_


End file.
